Isamu Takema
Isamu Takema is a Sunagakure shinobi, and by extension a citizen of the Great Land of Wind, as well as a member of the Takema Clan. He is a jōnin ranked shinobi who specialises in assassination and covert operations, mostly due to his expertise and considerable power at long ranges, owing both to his heritage and his own determination as a shinobi. As a jōnin, he plays an important role in various assassination missions as well as others, remarked by many as being a true heir to his clan, skilled with many weapons. Besides his uncanny prowess as a weapon user, he also demonstrates remarkable expertise with Wind Release, further embodying his clan's representation of "the Desert Winds". Such was his skill that he effectively mastered his clan's signature Blade of Wind technique by the time of his Chūnin exams, and even demonstrated the ability to use lesser variations of it in order to create his own weaponry around the same period, though his prowess over the technique would improve constantly. He is a very carefree shinobi, making decisions in life based on where he thinks "the wind takes him", and having little direction in life. However, with the new era the Land of Wind has entered and the impending action, he seems to have obtained a new drive in life, a drive that, should it be harnessed, could take him far. Background As a member of the venerable Takema Clan, Isamu always had a relatively easy life. He was effectively pampered from birth, already possessing the natural qualities required to become a splendid shinobi. He was gifted with a powerful affinity to Wind Release, like the rest of his clan and was able to outclass the entire class at the Academy when it came to bukijutsu. If he had chosen to, he could cruised through his life and done well. But his grandfather, Genzo Takema, saw more than "good" within his grandson, he saw greatness. Taking him to one side one day, he demonstrated to him the heights of the prowess he had reached, conclusively stating that if Isamu wanted to, he could reach those levels, and more. From that day forward, although nothing had outwardly changed about Isamu, even his personality remaining the same, he had a hidden drive, a tailwind, pushing him ever closer to his goal of surpassing his grandfather. His first attempt was that to learn the Scorch Release but, to his crippling disappointment, learnt that he was simply to, not even possessing the required Fire Release. Sulking for weeks, he emerged from his abyssal sadness with a determination to compensate for his lack of kekkai genkai. He immediately turned his attention to the A-rank technique, Blade of Wind. Despite his tender age, he was determined to master it, with his grandfather teaching him the basics of the technique. For months, all he did was use the technique, intergrating into his life until the compression and sharpening of the winds became second nature to him. Overtime, the blade unconsciously developed from this continued usage. The exact extent to which he had developed was not clear until a chūnin exam match. Out of kunai and shuriken, with a far superior Fire Release user laughing at him, and the entire of Suna watching, Isamu finally decided to use a technique he did not think he was ready for. extending two of his fingers, a slicing malevolent wind began to form, whilst his opponent thanked him for giving him an excuse to burn Isamu to a crisp, also began charging chakra and inhaling oxygen, before releasing a powerful wave of fire towards Isamu. Releasing the winds with not a moment to spare, Isamu's winds cleft through the fire and struck the opponent on the shoulder, nigh on slicing through it, winning the match and revealing to himself, as well as the citizens of Suna, that he was far more powerful than they had orginally thought. Indeed, in the endeavour to win his match, he had actually sliced through the solid stone of the arena behind his enemy. Isamu's carefree nature returned, but his hidden determination has never again wavered to this day, always lurking under the carefree exterior of Isamu. As a genin he was on a three man team with a powerful member of a lost Kirigakure clan and... with the esteemed shinobi Ginryū as their jōnin sensei. As it was expected the virtually opposite view points of Zenjou and Isamu led to a large source of friction between the two... Personality Wind is perhaps the most fickle of the elements. When it is blowing behind you, it is a relentless force, guiding and helping you. When you are against it, it bites and tears and blows down everything in it's path. Understand this and you have come a little closer to understanding Isamu. Isamu's existence is a fairly simple one, as you might imagine from a person who's motto is "go where the wind takes you". For the large majority of the time he is remarkably carefree and relaxed, even in the most pressing of situations, even when death appears imminent. Isamu has repeatedly stated he does not believe in destiny, and yet that seems like the only possible explanation for his hopelessly carefree attitude. When fighting, his nature seems to aid him, able to make dangerous and "reckless" descisions almost immediately. Although he does think through his choices, he often makes vital descisions based on the most pointless assumptions. At one point, having been lost in the forest around Konohagakure on a mission, he came to a forked path. One route leading him back to Suna, the other into a patch of land ruled by a group of violent and ruthless mercenaries. He did indeed get back to his home village, by choosing the left-hand side path. When he was asked by his captain as to how he knew what path to take, he said the deciding factor in his choice was the fact he was feeling a little grumpy on that day, and he attributed this to the fact he got out on the right side of his bed, therefore, right equals bad. By default left must therefore equal good. Faultless logic if ever you saw it. Appearance Everything about Isamu is careless, and this includdes his appearance. Whereas even the most professional ninja take at least some pride in their appearance, Isamu takes absolutely no care in his appearance at all, literally rolling straight out of bed, and getting changed on most mornings. His hair is a dark brown, and rests messily on his head. It is typically cut at a medium length. Equipment Eye Scope: A useful but relatively underrated tool, the use of which is frequent in the Takema Clan. It is a magnifying eye glass worn over Isamu's left eye, magnifying his vision to a certain degree, though it is not known exactly how powerful the magnification is. Isamu is sometimes seen tinkering with it before missions, so it is assmumed that it requires to be "reset" occasionally. Like other users of this tool, over time, Isamu's eye has developed to be able to see long-ranges without use of the tool. However, when accessing his long distance vision he needs to close his right eye. Abilities Shurikenjutsu As a Takema, Isamu's main skill is, without a doubt, shurikenjutsu. He has repeatedly trained and honed this skill since he was a child, and, because of this it has now reached an amazing level. Although basic ninja tools lack the pure power of some other projectile weapons, this does not make them any less lethal, especially in situations where subtlety is nessecery. His skill is such that he is capable of predicting his opponents movements to a startling degree and then throwing shuriken which curve unpredictably towards his opponents. He has mastered this to such a degree he is capable of using shurikenjutsu which were so closely tied to the preidction of movements, that they were originally thought of as kekkai genkai ability of the Sharingan. It is thought that his amplified eyesight may have some impact on his ability to predict movements to the degree that he can, though it has not been confirmed or denied by Isamu. One of the most frightening aspects of Isamu's shurikenjutsu is the speed at which he can throw his projectiles. A rather common tactic employed by shinobi is to keep their tools stashed up their sleeves ready to be released at a moment's notice. Itachi Uchiha using such a method, managed to keep up with the speed of Sasuke Uchiha's Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. Isamu's throwing speed surpasses even this capablity, throwing several tools in the blink of eye, literally. Depending on timing, Isamu, will occasionally time his throws in accordance with distractions and blinks, to strike down his enemy before they are even aware of an attack. This, coupled with his extreme eyesight, and ability to target vital points on an opponents body, means he is capable of killing from a long distance with massive accuracy and speed. Besides accuracy and speed, Isamu is also extremely proficient in altering the trajectory of his projectiles. He has demonstrated that he can alter the direction of his projectiles by striking them with others, as shown by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Although there are a plethora of ninja tools, the two most commonly employed tools are kunai and shuriken, both typically being thrown, though kunai are also a popular melee weapon if the user lacks a sword or another weapon. What makes the kunai such a wide spread weapon is it's versatility. It can be used for throwing, close combat, and even as a multipurpose tool. As an expert in ninja tools and their use, Isamu has perfected and repeatedly trained his skill with the kunai knife. Due to the negligible weight of a kunai when compared to a sword, he can deliver lightning fast assaults, quicker than even the most trained swordsman can deliver. However skilled the swordmaster, a kunai is lighter and will therefore always strike first. A commonly employed trick by Isamu is to launch a slicing attack, with the full knowledge that the opponent will jump out of range, only to throw the knife towards them in the same movement. Wind Release Due to his heritage, Isamu possesses a strong Wind Release nature transformation...